Mute
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: Why didn't he just say something? Lexaeus-centric. Bit depressing. Also dedicated to my grandpa who recently passed away.


Notes: This is a reflection on Lexaeus who is my favorite character. I wrote this to know that sometimes it can hurt when you don't say something that you want to say and you feel like you need to say it just to let it out. Please review your opinion on this one-shot. I know he's not a popular character but still I felt like writing this.

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

_-Hero, Nickelback_

Lexaeus is silent for a reason. He never has anything to say, nor does he wish to say anything unless it is important, and when he does speak everyone listens. Though there are times where he almost…_feels _like he needs to say something but never does.

When he was assigned to stay with Vexen and Zexion at Castle Oblivion he did not object, though he did not like the idea of Marluxia being in charge of them, Vexen ranted about it constantly. There were times where he just wanted to tell the blond scientist to just shut up or perhaps to break the man's jaw to prevent him from talking any further; but he did not because, he agreed with Vexen that the idea of a neophyte in charge of them was ridiculous. The Silent Hero just didn't express his dislike as much.

There was Larxene who believed that Marluxia was her King and she was the Queen of the Castle. Marluxia tempted her to join his side so that she may be his right-hand man when the time came to overthrow the Superior. Lexaeus knew about their plan, he had heard them talking about it in the library. He wanted to tell Larxene about how she was an idiot who was easily manipulated into Marluxia's plan. The man was not fond of her, though it seemed like it, he was just using her to get to Sora and eventually he would throw her away like a toy that was broken. The Savage Nymph was just a puppet. Did she even know that? He never said anything about it; she would figure it out on her own eventually.

Axel was a wild card that had been thrown in. He knew that Marluxia was trying to use him to overthrow the Superior but so far he had not rebelled. Lexaeus would have praised him for his effort, hopefully Axel would stop Marluxia in time; after all, Axel was Marluxia's senior. He looked up as he saw Number VIII staring at him with green eyes and a smirk before giving a wink and leaving out the door. He never needed to tell Axel, the Dancing Flames had already gotten the message. Eliminate the traitor.

Going into the room and seeing the little blonde haired girl drawing was calm to him. He sat down in a chair and watched Namine working intently on a drawing. She looked up at him with an expression that he would have called 'sad' like a doll that sits on a shelf left to collect dust. She was not useless though, she was Marluxia's main game piece in order to retrieve Sora, and she was abused by him and Larxene constantly throughout the day. He knew that she cried on the inside but he did not say anything. If he did, Namine would lose her concentration, and what was the use of comforting a person with no heart when you didn't have one yourself. If he did say something it would have been 'I'm sorry…' She continued to stare at him and he stood up to leave the room when he heard her softly whisper, "It's okay."

One morning Lexaeus had gone to the kitchen to fetch the tea so that he could make some for himself, Zexion, and Vexen. As he poured the hot water into the cups he heard someone enter and inhaled the scent of roses, Marluxia had entered the room. He wanted to vomit at the smell of the flowers that constantly surrounded the pink-haired man; he wanted to beat the Nobody to death with his tomahawk to say that he knew the Graceful Assassin's plan and that it would never work! But he did not, if he tried to kill Marluxia he would probably end up like Vexen did. Number IV had come back that night with black bruises and blood staining his hair and cloak…it was a sight he never wanted to see again.

"Good morning Lexaeus, getting tea for your comrades I presume?" Marluxia asked reaching over to the fridge and getting out a carton of orange juice.

Lexaeus nodded as he took the tray with the cups of tea, his eyes met Marluxia's and he saw what they said, 'You know my plan.'

Lexaeus just stared back with his own response in his eyes, 'Yes, and you will be stopped.'

Zexion was a man that Lexaeus could trust. They both had similar views and both conversed with each other on certain aspects of a Nobody. It was only Zexion who had ever heard Lexaeus speak the most. Lexaeus would tell him things but kept his personal observations to himself. Zexion would listen to every word Lexaeus had to say and understood to respect the Hero's privacy when he shared personal secrets.

"Is everything alright Lexaeus?" Zexion asked one day, "You look deep in thought."

Lexaeus nodded, "….I am."

It was a dark moment as he heard his tomahawk drop to the white floor and knelt down clutching the wound that Riku had given him. He should've seen this coming, this was their fate. It was the same one Vexen suffered, the poor scientist had been eliminated by Axel who he thought would eliminate Marluxia, perhaps he would in the end, after all, Axel was a wild card. It wouldn't be long until his friend, Zexion, would fall victim too, and Larxene would be betrayed as well. Everything seemed to cave in as he felt himself fading, there was no stopping Sora, all of Organization XIII would fall eventually. And as he died the Silent Hero gave a small bitter smile.

"I'm sorry….Zexion….I failed you and the Organization…."

Why didn't he just say something?

-FIN


End file.
